fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuran and Lip's Forbidden Journey!
is part 1 of episode 6 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is followed up by More New Rivals!? The Mermaid Fairilus. Synopsis Lip meets up with Suzu and Ran to write their essays together. Then they peek into a room they saw that holds a book about a mysterious world and are curious to find out. So the three band decided to discover the secret of that room together. Plot Nozomu checks his Fairilu Door at the backyard for any Fairilus, but finds nothing. Looking to his right, he sees plants Lily of the Valleys. He makes a comment about Fairilus of Lily of the Valleys will probably look the same, but will have different peronalities. At Saint Fairilu School, Bokkuri gives out everyone's graded essays back. He says that Ran's essay is great so he gives him a Happinelu Bijou as a reward. He also announces that Suzu and Lip are the only students who failed their essays. He gives the two Détoile Bijous and demands they should rewrite their essays by tomorrow. Lip becomes sad after getting a Détoile Bijou. Himawari and Sumire try to cheer her up. Suzu and Ran comes up to Lip, requesting if she likes to write essays together. Lip happily accepts. Sumire wants to ask what Suzu written on her paper, so she gives it to her for a close inspection. She happens to have drawn a sketch of an angry Bokkuri. Suzu explained that she's no good at writing and prefers to draw instead. Himawari suggests that she wants to become an artist. But the two reveals that they want to become comic artists and publish their masterpiece. Lip becomes interested to see their work, but Rose walks by reminding them to do their essays, much to their own predicament. Later, Lip comes to Suzu and Ran's house and they welcome her inside. She takes a look at the comics and is thrilled to see their work. Then Suzu and Ran tells Lip a secret: One time, they come upon the Legend Room where they discover Mrs. Neko being amused reading a comic book. Before Suzu and Ran could get a clear look at it, Mrs. Neko turns around and notices them spying and they were forced to run away. The two guesses it could be a "mysterious world" that they've never seen before. Lip gets a flashback it might be the human she saw while she was unborn, but still wonders to herself. Eager to see if the rumor was true, Suzu and Ran head out to the house to see for themselves; Lip wants to go along with them. Inside the school, the three search for that comic and sees Mrs. Neko, holding a comic book. Ran assumes that's the comic they had saw. The three follow her into a library and finds the Legend Room door. She opens the door and goes into that room. Lip notices a warning sign of the room about Legend Fairilus only, but Suzu and Ran go into the room without a thought and Lip follows them. The door closes behind them and the three are now inside the room. Immediately, they encounter a large monster that approches them. A glowing light orb appears, who presents as the "control of all Fairilu knowledge" that surpasses all of Fairilu world. The controller tests them if they are worthy for the knowledge and lets loose the monster to attack them. Suzu and Ran use their Fairilu Magic to create a cage to trap the monster, but it had no ceiling and the monster escaped the cage. Then, Lip uses her Fairilu Magic to make a lure toy. She uses it against the monster to distract it, but the monster bites it off. With no other options, the three all run away. But eventually they get cornered. Suzu and Ran aplogizes to Lip for dragging her into their mess, but she said that she also wanted to see the mysterious comic with them together. The monster proceeds to attack, but Suzu and Ran step in front to protect Lip. Their keys glow, and the two uses their magic to protect her. The result was a girl monster costume for Lip, and the monster falls in love and starts licking her all over. The costume falls off, uncovering her. Then the monster resumes attacking, scaring Lip away. Then, a voice calls out into the room to stop everything. Marje, Kirara and Yurara appears through a Fairilu Door and steps into the room. Marje steps up and asks for forgiveness to Lip, Suzu and Ran for going into the Legend Room, on her behalf. The controller of knowledge accepts her pledge and agrees to overlook them, under the condition that the three will never enter the room again. Sumire and Himawari meets back up with Lip and everyone else outside the school at the fountain. They told her that she and Suzu and Ran haven't come home since sundown and asked Marje to look for them. So Lip, Suzu and Ran turned to Marje and apologized for going into the Legend Room. She accepts their apologies, understanding that they wanted to learn more. She says that if they wanted to learn more knowledge, they have to do it slow and steadly, for the knowledge they'll eventually gain. The three agree to do their best for that knowledge. But Himawari and Sumire reminded that the three need to rewrite their essay. Realizing this, Lip, Suzu and Ran head off to do their essays. As everyone sees the three, Mrs. Neko comes to see the three head out. Marje apologizes on her behalf for having the three trouble her. She remarkes at her back how she snuck into the Legend Room herself when she was a student. Marje hushes her to keep that a secret to everyone. Characters Main *Lip *Suzu *Ran Secondary *Sumire *Himawari *Mrs. Neko *Fairilu Marje *Controller of Fairilu knowledge Minor *Mr. Bokkuri *Rose *Dante *Akiakane *Noko *Dot *Daké *Rafflé *Kirara and Yurara Trivia *''Mangaka'' is a Japanese occupation for a manga artist. Outside of Japan, they're referred as comic book artists. Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Episodes